


People Say Friends Don't Destroy One Another (What Do They Know About Friends?)

by WeirdItalianPlumber



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Missing Scene, Secret Relationship, The gang finds out, Valentine's, kind of relationship, smoking/alcohol use, very mild macdennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdItalianPlumber/pseuds/WeirdItalianPlumber
Summary: Post 12x08. Dee feels bad about laughing at Charlie and apologizes.





	People Say Friends Don't Destroy One Another (What Do They Know About Friends?)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SunnyRarePairs](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SunnyRarePairs) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Dee feels bad about laughing at Charlie's song for her 'cause they're both the targets of Mac, Dennis & Frank's shit (a la The Gang Misses the Boat). She apologizes. Preferably set before Dennis leaves, though the drama after his leaving could be fun too. Whatever works!  
> \------------------  
> I really wish I weren't so bad at titles.  
> This attempt comes from Game Shows Touch Our Lives by The Mountain Goats

“Oh! Hey, Dee” Charlie startles a little at the unexpected presence sitting against the alley wall, “I thought you left.”

“I needed to get out of the bar. Clear my head some.” Dee explains, looking up at him.

Charlie nods as he approaches her, "Makes sense. It was a pretty strange day."

“Pulling a worm from Frank's ass seems pretty normal for you two," Dee comments as she lights a cigarette.

"Well, yeah! Frank's my buddy, I'm gonna help him out. And I was so happy to have Jerry gone," Charlie explains as he settles next to her on the concrete. He watches her take a drag, and accepts when she wordlessly offers it to him. A peace offering.

“Sorry I got so weird earlier." Dee addresses, unable to ignore it any longer.

Charlie shrugs. “Sorry I didn't get you anything. I can do another song if you want. Paint a picture maybe.”

“Nah, I liked the song. It was a goddamn mess. But so is everything else." She takes the cigarette back, hoping the small motion will make the next words easier to share. "I guess I just got a little jealous. I mean you cared so much about a stupid worm and had this whole thing with Frank. I just thought it might be fun to do a real Valentine's."

"Frank was the one being weird. He's been trying to lose weight for me. Was worried I was starting to like him less," Charlie explains as if it's the most unusual thing either of them have done. He grins, pointing both thumbs at himself, “Everybody wants a piece of ol’ Charlie.” 

Dee shakes her head and chuckles, a stream of smoke escaping her lips and rising into the sky, “God, you're an idiot.” But there's something about the way she says it that makes Charlie beam. 

Charlie takes the cigarette from between her fingers, inhaling before he asks, "Why'd you make me a valentine anyway? I thought we stopped doing those.” 

“I just wanted to know you feel something. That it's not just, you know, sex. Lately it just seems like every time I think I have something good with a guy, he doesn’t care. I don't want it to be that way with you,” Dee admits, really hoping that she's not embarrassing herself.

This wasn't a friend card, this was something that people who really  _like_ each other do. There's a meaning to it, Charlie finally gets that. He really hopes he didn't blow this. "It's not like that, Dee." He stubs out the cigarette and focuses on her, hoping to convey his sincerity. "I mean, I love you."

The words somehow feel both light and heavy to hear.  _Goddammit, how does he say it so easily?_ She wrote it, signing the card ' _Love, Dee'._ But  _saying_  it?  That's different; she hasn't said that in years, and never in a romantic way. But she has to say it now, it’s kind of what she started. The words feel strange and heavy on her tongue, spoken softer than Charlie's, but with no less certainty, "I.. I love you, too." 

"If I knew it was supposed to be a serious thing I would've worked on something really good. Something special that'd make you happy. Or that you could save. Have it forever."

Dee sighs and rests her head against his shoulder, relishing in this exclusive thing they share; she's not the type to snuggle close to someone, enjoying the closeness and heat from their body, while Charlie, who usually gets uncomfortable with touching, is so content with the proximity. It's something they both usually deflect, but together, it's welcomed, it's reassuring.  "You know, I remember every song you ever wrote for me." She hopes it’s enough, that he'll understand that each one holds meaning, lasts in its own way.

“I'm sorry I laughed at you," Dee pushes on, guilt still bubbling in her stomach, "I didn't want to, but Dennis and Frank were right there, watching, and…” she trails off, knowing Charlie will understand. 

Charlie leans his head against hers, "I'm kind of sick of hiding from them. We don't have anything to be embarrassed about.”

"Yeah. They got to have a moment, but we couldn't. No one ever says shit to them about anything. It's so unfair!” Dee agrees, voice rising with passion.

"Then let's do something!" Charlie exclaims, jumping up so suddenly that Dee nearly falls over. "Want to go to the Italian Market and haggle for shit?"

It's far from anything romantic, or that even feels like Valentine's, it's really nothing special or out of the ordinary for them, but it's fun, and Dee revels in having his full attention. "Let's do this!" 

Charlie reaches down, grasping Dee's hands and pulling her to her feet. His eyes are shining with excitement and it makes Dee feel warm. "There's a lot of hotels around there, too. We could get a room.  _Hang_ _out_ _._ Order some room service,” she suggests.

"Yeah?" Charlie asks, hopefully, like it's one of the best ideas he's ever heard.

"Yeah. I really don't want to be there with Mac and Dennis tonight. And it'd probably be good to get you away from Frank for a while, too." 

They both know the real reason for this get away, but it feels easier to justify it this way.

"Smart. That's good." 

\------------

“Are you sure about this?” Dee asks cautiously, standing on the sidewalk in front of Paddy's the next day.

“Yeah. I want them to know," Charlie nods, "It can't be like this forever."

“They still like you better. This could really screw any last bit respect they have for you," Dee warns.

Charlie holds out his hand anyway, and it's enough confirmation that he's confident with the decision, and Dee accepts it, feeling her heart flutter at being someone's first choice. Walking into Paddy’s they're met with the usual noise, finding Frank, Mac, and Dennis at the bar arguing. Catching their position, Dennis is the first to speak, “What the shit is this?”

Mac quickly joins in, “Careful there Charlie, she's probably gonna crush you with those giant man hands.”

Dee is ready to pull her hand away, expecting Charlie to fall under their influence, but instead he gives an encouraging squeeze, his expression clearly unamused. The others stare back blankly, bewildered by his reaction, or lack thereof. “I don't think it's funny” Charlie tells them firmly; there's a look in his eyes, like he's challenging someone to argue.

Frank squints at them, "You two bangin'?"

"Yeah, sometimes." Charlie speaks, and Dee groans inwardly. She's not sure what she was expecting, but now that it's actually happening everything feels too open.

"Is that where you were last night?" Dennis interrogates.

Charlie still isn't backing down, and Dee’s confidence builds off his, “Yeah. Got a hotel room downtown. Thanks for that, Frank, you should be getting the bill soon." She smiles smugly, "That's right, I memorized your credit card number years ago.”

“You bitch” Frank glares at her before going back to the jumble of papers in front of him, but he looks mildly impressed. 

They stand together, a unified front daring someone to ridicule, but no one does; Dee releases Charlie's hand, wiping a thin layer of sweat on her jeans, deciding it's better to not think about who it belonged to. They cross the room together, separating when they reach the bar; Dee sits on the stool next to Dennis, who is still staring at her, while Charlie steps behind the bar, opening a beer and passing it to her- they share a small smile before he heads over to join Mac. 

"So, this is a thing now?" Dennis whispers when he's sure the others aren't listening.

Dee stares ahead, taking a pull of her beer, "It is what it is. Just move past it." Her eyes flicker to Mac and back to him, a look of knowing on her features. Dennis gets it, and doesn't say anymore. 

They all settle into a typical day, this time with a new feeling of contentment in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> *This feels really choppy and I'm sorry.  
> *I love the idea that they aimlessly wander around the italian market, buying little trinkets and junk that Charlie doesn't need (a la stuff he loved from the dump) and haggling with/tormenting vendors while drinking wine from soda cans and sneaking vodka in milkshakes.  
> *I feel like the 1 year for the bed bet was officially over at this point and Mac and Dennis were still at Dee's until their apartment was ready.  
> *In The Gang's book, Frank says everyone is either a thief or a whore, then lists Charlie and Mac as thieves and Dennis as a whore. He says Dee is a thief/ whore, and writes 'that's my girl!' So I think he'd be proud of her con. 
> 
> As always, sorry about the punctuation mistakes. I used to be so finicky about that stuff, but now it's too bothersome to actually think about it. It bugs me, but not enough to fix it.


End file.
